The Syndrome
by Crimson Banana
Summary: This is a loosely based Fanfiction of Metal Gear Solid 4, from a former soldier of the PMC Praying Mantis. This is a oneshot fic describing the effects of SOP Syndrome. R&R if you can be so kind.


Warning: Minor spoiler alert to those who haven't finished the game yet.

* * *

The day began in a haze. I woke up groggy in some sort of hospital. I had no memory of who I was, or where I was, or what happened, for that matter. I was strapped to several machines that were placed all around me. There was chatter around that I could hear, but I couldn't make it out.

I opened my eyes, but everything was blurry. I was in pain, but then again, I felt numb. I didn't just feel tired, I felt weak, unable. I laid there for what seemed to be an hour before somebody came near me, muttering things I couldn't yet understand. My vision was becoming clearer, and I was able to understand people. But I couldn't talk. I tried to speak, but the words couldn't come out.

Eventually, a nurse seen me awake and came over to me, she looked at me and made sure everything was alright. She walked away after a minute or two, and then something happened... The vision, started going fuzzy, as if static was coming into my eyes, I still couldn't talk. I felt an overwhelming sense of fear as the walls seemingly closed in on me. I didn't know what was happening. I was still numb, I tried to get out of this, but to no avail. Just as quickly as the static arrived, it was gone, and there was a blackness all around me. I ended up going out of it because I began to feel weak and groggy once again.

When I woke up, a dramatic change from my previous placement, I appeared to be in a cell of some kind, laying on the ground... I could move this time, and actually speak, which showed something positive was coming over me.

My vision actually being clear as day, I looked all around me to see if I could find out where I was, or who I was. But there was nothing. The cell was dark, dimly lit and it was very damp. It was quite the depressing place to be, especially having no prior memory of anything.

Suddenly, without warning, I felt a terrible pain in my stomach. Something was happening to me, I felt like I was going to throw up. I ran to a corner and kneeled down, throwing up all over the wall. I fell back, out out range of what has just come out of me of course, and this feeling came over me that I've never felt before. I felt as if I was being electrocuted all over my body. There was a buzzy feeling happening on the outside of my body, it went on for at least five minutes before I heard noises outside of the cell.

I heard a door open, and many guards come running in. XM8's, Mk.17's, and a few M4's they had. Being dressed in heavy tactical combat clothes, it was like they were about to defuse a bomb. Though, I made nothing of it because I felt too bad to care, really.

One man was dressed in casual clothing, and another was dressed like your average MP. The MP walked up to the cell door and slid a key in, unlocking it soon after. He came in and grabbed me by my shoulders, lifting me up and throwing me over his back like I was nothing.

"Come on!"

I heard the casually dressed man say. All of this was happening and I didn't know why. My head began to hurt and I became light-headed. I passed out yet again, just before getting out of the cell.

I woke up yet again, which is good news right now. The place this time was a completely white room. I was sitting in a chair, dressed in a white T-Shirt and white pants. I didn't understand how I got changed, so I assume I didn't do it myself.

I tried to shake it off, and shook my head a few times. I was groggy again, and the bright lights were beginning to annoy me. I tried to stand up, but I soon realize that I am too weak. I lay there on the ground for a few minutes before I manage to get on my knees, and from here I just got back into the chair. I rested my hands over my eyes and leaned back. I yawned a little and began to get waken up fully, and not so groggy. Then, this huge explosion could be heard. Gun fire soon followed.

The ground didn't rumble from the explosion, so where did it come from? I wanted to get up and see where I could get to someone, but there was nothing. The noise began getting louder and louder. But this time, I could hear people screaming. The screaming varied from people telling others to fight with honor, and other screams were just of horror. Images were going through my head like a slideshow from hell. There were grenades being thrown, people getting hit by them. Guns being fired, and people dying on both sides of the action.

I dropped out of the chair and onto my knees and placed my hands over my ears to stop the noise, but it wouldn't. It kept on, and on and on until I started screaming myself. I couldn't stand this anymore. Overwhelming sensations of fear, I backed away into the corner as if I was just about to get killed by someone. I even began to cry a little. Laughter soon ensued, my thoughts were going crazy. Thirty things happening at once... I couldn't take it. I stood up and grabbed the chair and threw it at the wall, screaming for them to show themselves. But, just as if someone flipped a switch, the emotional rage, the noise, the screaming, everything just... It just stopped.

I began to feel edgy, like something was going to happen, but for no reason. I wanted to get out of here, I wanted to leave. The walls were once again closing in on me. I felt the feeling inside myself again, and threw up once more. This time, it didn't feel just bad, I felt like I was dying. My heart began to beat faster and faster, my breathing was just as fast and I became light-headed again. I can't stop thinking about death, I feel like its everywhere.

There I lay, curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, not knowing who I am, where I am, or what is happening to me... The only thing I want is... I want someone to help me, someone to get me out of here, and someone to tell me who I am...

What is going to happen to me...?


End file.
